Carlos Vallerte
Carlos Vallerte is a major protagonist in Power Rangers: Turbo and Power Rangers in Space. He's the second Green Turbo Ranger and later became the Black Space Ranger. Biography Turbo Carlos was a recurring character in during the Turbo era. He was a start player on a soccer team that then-Green Turbo Ranger, Adam Park coached. However, he was proud as a player and hot-tempered. When the veteran Rangers chose to move on with their lives, Carlos was chosen by Adam to become the new Green Turbo Ranger, taking over control of the Desert Thunder Turbozord and later gaining access to the Thunder Loader Rescuezord. He was originally suggested to share a love interest with Ashley Hammond, the new Yellow Ranger, but she later turned him down and they remained friends. When the Power Chamber was destroyed by Divatox and the defeated Power Rangers: Turbo received word that the planet Eltar, home to the Power Rangers' mentor Zordon, had fallen to evil forces, Carlos and the other three new Turbo Rangers - T.J., Ashley, and Cassie- left Earth for outer space in a NASADA space shuttle, powerless but ready to fight to save Zordon. In Space At the beginning of Power Rangers: In Space, Carlos and the other Rangers then met Andros, the Red Space Ranger, on the Astro Megaship, and he was given new powers as the Black Space Ranger, commanding the Mega V2 (Shuttle) Zord. Carlos then became serious and introverted. While on the Astro Megaship, he stumbled on a video clip of Andros's sister, Karone, being captured and taken away. He followed Andros to KO-35 to keep an eye on him, as the Red Ranger was searching for his long lost sister. However, Ecliptor intervened and Carlos took a powerful laser blast that was meant for Andros. Carlos had later recovered and offered to help in finding Andros's sister along with their search for Zordon. Carlos had gotten stung by an alien Barillian Bug, which transformed him into a humanoid Barillian Bug. While terrorizing the Astro Megaship, he managed to sting Cassie, which turned her into one as well. Ashley and TJ managed to reverse the effects with the antidote, returning them to normal. When Carlos felt like he was making mistakes as a Power Ranger, he received help from Adam to be trained hard, so it would not happen again. Carlos's identity as a Ranger was exposed to young Silvy Larson, who blackmailed him to do everything that she wanted for her. However, when she asked for a moon rock, Carlos had enough and left. But Carlos realized how much a moon rock meant to Silvy and got her one. When Dark Specter's Universal Conquest began, Astronema sent her Quantron and Piranhatron armies to Earth. As the Rangers fought the foot soldiers, it proved to be too much for them to handle. In an effort to save the people of Angel Grove, Carlos and the Space Rangers exposed themselves as the Power Rangers. They won the battle against Astronema as well as all of Dark Specter's armies. Once he and the other Rangers brought the people of KO-35 home, Carlos returned to Earth with the other Rangers. Carlos and the other Space Rangers received a distress signal from Alpha 6 about the Psycho Rangers return and that the Galaxy Rangers were in trouble. The Space and Galaxy Rangers fought and destroyed the Psycho Rangers. He teamed up with Damon, the green galaxy ranger to fight Psycho Black. Ranger Forms - Black Space Ranger= Zords *Astro Megazord **Astro Megaship **Astro Megashuttle *Mega V2 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Astro Morpher *Lunar Lance Booster Mode **Astro Blaster **Lunar Lance *Black Galaxy Glider }} Trivia *He is the first Ranger who's a soccer player followed by Conner McKnight. *Carlos had originally been created as a replacement for the Red Turbo Ranger so actor Jason David Frank could leave the show, but the creators later changed this and Theodore Johnson became Tommy's replacement instead. The character of Carlos instead took Adam's place as the second Green Turbo Ranger. *Carlos has less screen time than his Sentai Counterpart, Kouichirou, who is the team leader. That is why Carlos and not TJ holds the Quadrablaster during firing sequence. *Carlos' Turbo personality as proud and hot-tempered differs greatly from his Carranger Sentai counterpart, Minoru Uesegi, who was a clumsy salesman. *He is the first Power Ranger who was not the leader of the team to have his counterpart from Super Sentai be the leader of his team. *His Black Space Ranger helmet was repainted and used for the Green A-Squad Ranger. See also *Minoru Uesugi - His Green Ranger Counterpart from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *Kouichirou Endou - His Black Ranger Counterpart from Denji Sentai Megaranger. *Adam Park - The ranger he replaced as Green ranger. Category:Ranger Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Green Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Second-in-command Category:Replacement Ranger Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Space Rangers Category:Male Rangers